


Enamored

by spookysushi658



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bratting, Chinen Miya Being a Little Shit, Choking, Cock Tease, Dacryphilia, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, M/M, Master/Pet, MatchaBlossom, MiNya - Freeform, Mommy Kink, Multi, Nosebleed, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Shotacon, Slapping, Smut, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Vibrators, brat taming, chinen Minya, daddy dom, pierced cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysushi658/pseuds/spookysushi658
Summary: Just here to add to the Miya Harem Agenda.Daddy Joe, Mi-Nya~ and reluctant Mommy Kaoru. Gratuitous daddy / mommy kink! Please heed the tags <3 Thank you!
Relationships: Chinen Miya / Nanjo Kojiro | Joe / Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Chinen Miya/Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, Chinen Miya/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

From a young age, there wasn’t anyone Miya couldn’t get wrapped around his fingers. Anyone, that is, until Kaoru and Joe. The pair of Skaters were an enigma, constantly bickering back and forth, but Miya saw the way they looked at each other.

The heated glances that would pass between them, the stolen touches. Miya wanted that. And he was going to get it. The second Miya laid eyes on them he knew they were going to fuck him.

Cherry showed disinterest at best and Joe had “reservations” or “morals”, all easy enough hurdles to get over in Miya’s opinion.

Sometimes all it took was a push in the right direction and an opportunity to present itself.

A few days later he got his chance. They were relaxing on the beach and Joe had indulged, drinking a bit of sake. Perfect. As the night continued, Miya got closer and closer to Joe.

Their first true date, as Miya considered it. After Miya’s little interruption, Joe had been huffier than usual and was rapidly scrolling on his phone. If there was one thing cats hated it was being ignored.

Devising a plan already to get back the attention he so rightfully deserved, he moved towards the cooler, grabbing a beer and a popsicle. He slunk over and wedged himself between Joe’s arms and under his phone so that he was positioned against his lap, thighs spread on either side.

“I brought you something.”

Joe seemed surprised but made no move to change the position of his arms. “Thanks Chinen.”

Miya knew what he looked like. All faux innocence and long legs and coy naivety. Sinfully long lashes, pretty pink lips. Peeking up, eyes half lidded in what he hoped was a seductive expression, he tried his luck. “If you really want to thank me…”

Just a small push.

“I think you’re barking up the wrong tree, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.”

“Oh yeah?” He quirked a brow. “Then how old are you?”

Without missing a beat, “I’m experienced.”

Hah. Experienced. “You ever been with anyone before?”

“Use your imagination.”

Oh, he was. “Come to the restaurant around 10.”

Joe. A man with reservations and morals. Miyas favorite kind of plaything. Cherry had scoffed and rolled his eyes when he found Joe that same night, gripping Miya’s hair, balls deep down his throat, the small boy gagging on his cock like it was more important the air he needed to breathe. “Good luck with that.” He was interested.

It didn’t take long before the pink haired male caved, not one to be outdone by the chef. it proved to be too much and Cherry finally joined them. Another toy in Miya’s collection. That was three weeks ago.

The trio had fallen into a routine of sorts since then, which is exactly how Miya had ended up in their bed most mornings, sandwiched between two top skaters.

Sun peeked through the curtains, sending the light over the sleeping form next to him. That was odd. His eyes blinked open in his sleep stupid state. Oh. Cherry.

Hesitantly, he brought up shaking fingers, tracing the lines of the soft pink lips in front of him. Miya wished he could take a picture. Kaoru’s mouth was parted slightly, his usually bitter expression overtaken by one of near peacefulness as he slept.

Cute.

Soft snores, which Cherry would wholeheartedly deny, fell from the sleeping male in front of him. There was a distinct lack of warmth against his back that he’d come to enjoy on mornings like this. Bristling, the small male tilted his head, only to find the emerald haired male was nowhere to be seen.

He pouted for a few moments before devising a small plan. The male in question was a notoriously light sleeper, and as long as he went slowly, Miya figured he’d get away with it. Just had to be careful, and then he wouldn’t get caught.

Chancing fate, he ran his shaking palms over Cherry’s chest, dipping lower and lower. It was special, getting to touch the male while he slept without getting slapped away. Toying with his happy trail a bit, moving down his pelvis, all with the hope of getting another chance to feel the row of piercings along the underside of Cherry’s cock.

A quick grasp on his forearm crushed the thought and forced Miya to still his descent into the man's underwear entirely, emerald eyes met gold.

He’d been caught. “Well good morning to you too, pervert cat.”

In an instant, Cherry was already above him, straddling his hips and pinning his wrists above his head.

“Gya! Let me go you big meanie!” Miya fell back with a huff. Resigning to his fate, as he peeked up through his lashes, a vision of false innocence and naivety. Black hair spread around his head like a halo.

Some angel he’d make.

Miya felt breathless. Just a little touch was all it took. Pupils dilated, flushed, whimpering and writhing.

What a perfect plaything.

“Be still.” Small bruises and bites marred the otherwise flawless surface of his flesh. Kaoru couldn’t fault himself for that, not really.

So what if he got a little competitive when it came to the objects of his desires? It was that overbearing gorilla who had decided to try and outdo him and mark up their new plaything first.

Miya rolled his eyes, a bit of a blush covering his cheeks. “You’re staring, you old pervert.”

Rather than give the boy an answer, he ran his free hand up and down Miya’s abdomen. A single eyebrow cocked as he teased the boy's skin, skimming over the various bruises that littered his soft flesh. .”I think you like it when I look at you.”

Miya’s breath caught in his throat, dying down into a soft mewl. “Ugh. T-touching someone half your age.”

Ignoring the noises coming from the whiny brat beneath him, he rutted down, running the pierced head of his cock across the front of Miya’s briefs.

Miya couldn’t believe that something so large had been inside him. Though... given the throbbing in his backside-- maybe he could.

Cherry noticed that Miya had immediately stopped talking, his lip caught between his teeth. Well that was one way to get him to shut up. He continued his slow torment, snapping his hips across Miya’s over his clothes, the building friction causing a soft wet spot to form on Miya’s briefs.

“Naughty Kitty, you’re all wet.”

Miya’s eyes were screwed shut, a bright blush staining his cheeks. Taking this as his invitation, Cherry nipped down at his collar bone, eliciting another surprised squeak from the pliant middleschooler beneath him.

The sound of someone clearing their throat drew Cherry’s attention. “Forgetting someone?” Joe stood in the doorway, slowly palming at his twitching erection through his boxers. Rolling his eyes at his partner's words, Kaoru scoffed, the malice not quite reaching his expression as he spoke.

“You’re more than welcome to join us, you reclusive water buffalo. Unless of course you’d rather stand there, watching, with your hands down your pants.”

Cherry continued to lick along Miya’s exposed throat. Bringing a hand up to toy with the pliant boys nipples. He set a pattern, dragging his nails, up and down the sensitive skin there. Every so often he’d switch up his movements to pull or pinch at the soft buds.

Joe loved watching the boys walls come down. Every buck of his hips, every soft nose or whine, every hitch of Miya’s breath. It was intoxicating, and just for them.

“You’re hardly touching me. You’re so mean, I bet Daddy Joe would do it.~” Miya drawled, his tone lilting.

That got joes attention.

“That’s cute. If you’re going to be a brat, I could always stop.”

The look of fear in Miya’s eyes was quickly replaced by an expression of disgruntled anger. “Y-you’re bluffing.”

“Maybe.” The chef scoffed at the empty threat. No way was Cherry stopping. “Use your words and then I’ll let you ride me.”

Miya huffed out, finally releasing his lip from his teeth and batting his eyelashes once more. He had them wrapped around his finger, and he knew it. “Please, sir?” Fuck the kid was cute.

Cherry maneuvered the boy so he was on top. He grabbed onto his hips hard enough to bruise, squeezing down on the flesh there. Joe likened the display to a mother cat adjusting its child. Once Miya was situated exactly how he wanted him, he resumed running his nails up and down Miya’s chest.

“Ah! Stop! I’m n-not some toy you can just manhandle!” Ignoring him, he continued teasing, running his cock up and down Miya’s ass, just barely pressing into the boys tight entrance. “Get yourself off.”

Miya squinted, it wasn’t often he was made to work. He much preferred being used. “Hm?”

“You heard me, if you want to come that badly, get yourself off.”

Hands shaking, Miya finally reached down, attempting to palm his twitching erection.

“No. Not like that. Hump my cock.”

Joe slid in behind Miya, rubbing his hands up and down their kitty’s cute exposed tummy. “Come on, Cher, play nice." The tanned male pulled down Miya’s underwear, exposing his cute ass. Cherry said nothing, instead using the opportunity to push into Miya, stretching him open. The boy gripped onto Cherry’s forearms, bracing himself, lips falling open.

Joe explored the soft curves of Miya’s body. Each time he neared his waist dipping lower and lower on his small abdomen, Miya tried, and failed, to rut into his palm. The greenette was all praise and compliments as he teased the inexperienced little cat. “So sensitive. Pretty kitten. Such cute little tits.” Cherry rolled his eyes, had Joe always been this mouthy? “Don’t call them that.”

The lack of friction and the slow teasing pace set were driving Miya crazy. “Touch me now.” A hard slap on his thigh. “Ah!” Cherry glared up, as Joe resumed running his hands down Miya’s body, denying the squirming boy the touch he craved most.

“Be good, Kitty.”

Miya’s pupils dilated and his breaths fell faster and faster. Rolling his eyes, at the lewd noises coming from the boys mouth, Cherry lifted a hand, thrusting his fingers between the boys lips unceremoniously. Joe, seeing the gesture, slowly pushed Miya’s head down onto the long digits, gagging him. Lewd slick noises fell from Miya’s mouth and tears ran down his cheeks. “So quiet, nothing to say, Mi-nya~?”

Joe reached around, running his finger tips up and down Miya’s throat, all while pressing his own cock against Cherry’s exposed ass. Lifting him onto his strong muscled thighs, he gasped out. It was easy enough to lift cherry, even with Miya on top of him.

“God, Kaoru. Face fuck him nice and slow for me, okay?”

Cherry stopped moving his hips for a moment, focusing instead on Joe. “I hardly need instruction from an idiotic snail.” Not one to be ignored, Miya upped the ante. Sucking clumsily on cherry’s fingers, attempting to draw his attention back. Cherry moaned softly in response to the ministrations and soft kittenish licks.

Cherry tried to act unaffected but the stutter in voice was unmistakable as he praised Miya’s movements. “Good... Good cat.”

Spurred on by the praise, he ground down harder, drooling around Cherry’s fingers. Joe grabbed onto Miya’s waist, rocking him back and forth. “Suck mommy off. Get his fingers nice and wet, yeah?”

Cherry grimaced at the name, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t know who “‘Mommy’ is? Maybe you’ve forgotten how to-”

Joe gripped Miya’s hips, pulling him off Cherry's pierced cock with a lewd slicked pop. “I’ll stop you there, mommy, It seems you’re the one who’s forgotten his place.” The quick motion caused the cat to wince.

Miya was about to question the tan male, but one look at his face and he immediately stopped. Once Miya was placed off to the side, a cute pout on his face, Joe turned his attention back to the Cherry, his expression impassive and his eyebrow twitching with annoyance.

Miya was a little surprised. Sure, Cherry could be a bit of a brat, but the usually calm chef looked absolutely furious. “And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

This isn’t a game cherry would win. “Last time I checked it was-”

Gritting his teeth, Joe brought a hand down hard against the pert globes of Cherry’s ass, the noise sharp and quick. “Shut up. Just shut up.’

Cherry moaned out, tears already brimming into his eyes. "You… hit him.” Despite the harsh display before him Miya felt his cock twitch.

“I suppose next you’ll be telling me you didn’t like that, right? Well save it, Kaoru.” Cherry looked taken aback, and then icy. “The only words I want to hear coming out of your pretty little mouth are ‘more,’ and ‘yes, sir.’ Am I clear?” Without waiting Joe delivered another rough slap onto Cherry’s thigh. The mark quickly darkened to a shade just brighter than his hair.

“Kaoru.” Joe stated simply, moving his hand up to thumb away Cherry’s tears, “You’ve disappointed daddy.”

“Kojiro.. I’m s-sorry.”

Huh? Miya was left dumbstruck. Cherry was.. apologizing?

“Did I fucking ask? Unbelievable. I give you simple instructions and you can’t even manage to follow those right. You’re going to learn what happens to bad little boys who don’t behave."

"Lay back. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

Joe stood quickly, driven by the growing frustration with his partner. 

Kaoru was a brat. Sometimes it just took a guiding hand to put them back in their place. Moving across the room and retrieving a few items, he sat back down placing something on the bed just outside of Miya’s line of sight.

He lifted up a black gag to Cherry’s lips pressing it against them. “Open.” Cherry needed no further instruction, allowing his mouth to part, Joe slipped the gag in place. Dipping down once more, the greenette licked across the surface of his lips and the gag. 

“Finally quiet.” Kaoru grimaced once again, eyes rolling. Smiling at the disgusted expression on his partner's face, he finally turned his attention back to the objects on the bed. Without looking at Miya he spoke slow, his voice dipping near into a low growl. “See Chinen, this is what happens when Daddy’s boy’s can’t behave.”

Grabbing a length of pink rope, he tensed the material between his palms. Slowly, he wound it around Cherry’s body, wrapping him up as he squirmed. 

“Be still.” 

The response from the pinkette was instant, with his body tensing and going slack on the bed. Miya heard Joe mumble something that sounded vaguely like praise and was a bit surprised to hear when Cherry whined out in response, body twitching once more as Joe teased along his chest.

“I said be fucking still.”

Miya jumped at the sudden tonal shift, glad the brunt of Joe’s anger wasn’t directed at him. The younger hadn’t said much during the display, only soaking in the obvious tells of affection Joe held for Cherry. Despite his harsh words, he took his time wrapping the rope securely but not too tight. 

Miya’s heart fluttered in his chest, intently watching as the chef traced over the bound males body. No part of Kaoru was neglected. His thumbs, upper body, his waist.

Suddenly Joe lifted Cherry’s wrist, bending gently, eliciting a sharp gasp from the sakura haired male. What was he doing? “Checking circulation.” The chef answered, still without giving Miya a glance. Had he spoken out loud? 

Miya watched as Joe went over his handiwork once more, before picking up the toy he’d placed on the bed earlier, a pink vibrator. Holding it up to Miya, finally looking him in the eyes, he spoke. 

“Suck.” 

Miya’s tummy fluttered and his cock twitched in response to having the domineering male address him so coyly. Unsure, he grabbed the toy slowly sucking on the tip. Teasing his tongue up and down the length he hummed and moaned out. “Ah~” Soft gasps and tiny pants fell from his lips. 

“So eager.”

After a while, Joe pulled the toy from his mouth and pushed it into Cherry unceremoniously, flicking on the switch to max volume and strapping an additional vibrator to Kaoru’s cock. 

Cherry cried out at the new and sudden onslaught of pleasure, his movements limited as he twitched, back arching off the bed. “Take your punishment like a good boy for me and maybe I won’t leave you unsatisfied, Mommy.~”

Miya scoffed a bit, feeling a bit braver, slinking over until he was just in front of joe. “So this is how you get your sick kicks? Degrading each other and-”

“Enough.” Without giving time for adjustment, Miya’s head was pulled down onto his erect leaking cock. “I've been patient with you, but if you’re going to act like a brat I’m going to use you like one.” 

The look on Miya’s face was one of confusion and slight pain from the stretch to his small mouth. “Suck and watch your teeth-” This time it was Miya who interrupted Joe, biting down a bit, only to receive a sharp slap to his cheek.

“Nnn.” The slap was sharp, the sound reverberating in the small space. The impact had left Miya dazed, blood dripping down his nose and onto Joe’s hips. 

Joe looked on impassively as he stroked Miya’s cheek. “You made a mess.” For just a moment he was worried he’d taken things too far, too fast. The thought was pushed from his mind in the same instant as Miya moaned again, humming out around Joe’s cock. Bright green eyes blinked up, pupils blown wide. 

“Never pegged you for a pain slut, little kitty,” Laughing out heartily he brought his fingers to Miya’s cheek, tracing the outline of his cock inside the boys’ too full mouth. “Just like your Mommy.” 

Despite the growing fog in his brain the phrase ‘Mommy’ still made Miya want to shrink into himself and go… literally anywhere else. 

Joe pinched at his cheek, hard, digging his nails in softly in warning. “I’m happy to break you in, if you’re willing to be a good boy, Chinen.” He smiled once, a stark contrast to the hand slapping lightly and gently grazing Miya’s fair skin. “Can you do that? Can you be a good boy for Daddy?”

Half lidded eyes blinked open slowly as he focused on breathing through his nose. “Hmm?” The noise vibrated around Joe’s cock and he chuckled again, while trying to stifle a groan. “God Cher, he’s perfect. So submissive after just barely slapping him around.” Joe sighed, finally pulling his free hand from Miya’s face, wiping the trail of spit onto Chery’s cock, stroking slowly. “Unlike someone.”

He snapped his hips forward, hitting the back of Miya’s throat, feeling his length throb harder in response to the little boy's cries and desperate whines. “Our perfect toy. I’m going to have so much fun breaking you.” Grabbing Miya’s hair he pulled him on and off his cock, sliding him back and forth, making use of the tight warm space. 

“He feels so good, Kaoru, fuck, better than I imagined. Maybe even better than you.” 

Cherry growled into the gag, pressing against the ropes wrapping around his arms. Seeing the rise he got out of their bound partner he laughed, pulling Miya’s hair, gripping hard and slapping his face. Each time his large palm came down, Miya’s throat would tighten at the impact. 

“Doing so good, kitty, just a little longer for Daddy, okay?” Another slap. Unable to hold back much longer, he growled, panting as he took Miya’s mouth. “Swallow. All of it.” coming hard down the small space. 

He pulled Miya off his cock after a moment, with a lewd slick pop. A trail of drool connected from the tip of his tongue and down Joe's cock. A bit of cum dribbling down. 

“Such a naughty boy. I thought I told you to swallow it all?” Stroking his cheek with the pad of his thumb, he continued, “That’s alright. You’ll make it up to me.” 

Unable to hold back any longer, he lifted Miya’s hips, positioning his small frame over Cherry's bound body. The pink haired male in question was twitching and writhing, hardly able to lift his head to meet the gaze of the confused ravenette laying on top of him, their cocks pressing together. 

When Miya attempted to look over his shoulder, to ask Joe what to do, he was grabbed by his neck, turning his face forward. Hands encircling Miya's waist, he was pressed down against Cherry’s leaking erection, the vibrator causing Miya to wince and his breath to hitch in his throat a bit in turn. “T-tickles… Daddy. Please t-too much~ Ah~”

Joe either didn’t hear Miya over Kaoru’s errant cries, or didn’t care. “Since you decided to disobey me like a filthy brat, My sweet Cherry Blossom, I’m going to fuck our little toy right on top of you.” The words were Cherry’s undoing, hips stuttering, tears trailed down his face, as he came, hard, painting his abdomen white. The vibrations hummed on and Joe laughed out. “You're a mess. I’ve hardly even touched you. So sensitive.”

  
  


Miya was braced on Cherry’s chest, teeth gritting. Cherry was near sobbing now, all evidence of his earlier fighting spirit gone. 

“Miya, no touching, or you’ll end up just like Mommy.” To drive his point home, Joe raked his nails down Miya’s thigh. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in and traced his fingers up and down the curve of the tiny boy's spine, tone softening as he pressed a kiss to the skin there. “Not until daddy says, okay?”

Miya nodded, and with that Joe started pushing into the boy’s spread ass. A large hand trailing up and down his abdomen, across his chest. The pad of Joe’s thumb caught over the small bud of Miya’s nipple, teasing. Miya brought his hands up, only to have them slapped away.

“Hands to yourself.”

Shaky hands fell back onto his own thighs in compliance and Joe dragged his nails down once more, now focusing on moving his fingers against Miya’s sides. Pushing in and out, he set a slow teasing pace, his strong legs supporting his movements. 

Tears spilled from Cherry’s eyes, his cheeks bright red. Miya fared no better. His face and shoulders flushed, openly sobbing from overstimulation as another orgasm drew its way from his cock. Leaking out pitifully as Joe picked up the pace. “T-too much! I’ll be good! Minya~ Will be a good boy for daddy. Please please please. N-no.~”

Disregarding his cries, Joe's hands drifted between Miya’s legs, toying with his cock. Now too weak to push him away, he was forced to take on the additional onslaught of pleasure. He stroked his cock, running his thumb over the head in fast circles. 

Reduced to the occasional soft mewl, hot tears dripping down onto Cherry’s exposed chest. Cherry stilled and twitched beneath him, his screams now sputtering out from around the gag as he was blindsided by yet another orgasam. Kaoru looked positively wrecked. Perfect.

Joe wouldn’t last much longer. As he got close, he wrapped his hands around Miya’s throat, gently applying pressure, restricting his airflow. He lifted Miya on and off his cock faster and faster, the only noise coming from the vibrator and lewd slick noises as Miya was taken hard, and without mercy. “Daddy~ Please.” The choked out little mewl from Miya was all it took to send Joe over the edge, burying his cock deep inside his ass, and coming, hard. 

“Hah~” Cum dripped out of Miya's ass and around Joe’s cock, still throbbing and sheathed inside of the ravenette. “Daddy really filled you up, huh Kitty?” Laughing out once more, he slowly pulled out of Miya, the boy hissing as cum pooled onto the bed below. 

Miya slumped forward, falling on Cherry’s chest, limply. Joe maneuvered the boy off to the side a bit, shutting off the vibrator. He expected Cherry to sigh out in relief, but when he looked over at him, the male was fast asleep, snoring softly through his nose, chest moving slowly up and down. 

Oh.

Pulling the gag from his lips, he wiped at his cheek fondly before undoing the rope from around his tense muscles. Slowly, he massaged Kaoru’s limbs, all while whispering praises, trailing kisses up and down his body. God he’d been so perfect. When he finished, he leaned back, turning his attention to Miya. 

Chuckling, he ruffled the mess of dark hair. “Did so well for us baby boy.” When he received no response, he shook the boy’s shoulder, an eyebrow quirking as he turned the boy’s face towards him. His expression was peaceful and serene, his breathing matching Cherry’s.

They both fell asleep. Joe fucked them to sleep. The absurdity of the situation would have caused him to laugh, had he not felt the edges of exhaustion creeping close as well. Oh well. There would always be time to clean them up later. Pulling the comforter around his boys he sighed, snuggling in close as sleep took over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> This author replies to, and appreciates, all comments.  
> You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/spooky_sushi658) 18+ Only, please and thank you!~


End file.
